


Gambling on Destiny

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-15
Updated: 2007-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex tries to beat the odds. (CLFF 19 - Silver Prize)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gambling on Destiny

Lex declined the drink offered to him in first-class and put his seat back instead, hoping to get some much-needed sleep. He hadn't been able to manage more than a few hours a night since the last meeting with his father. There were too many eggs in the air right now and he was afraid that if his juggling skills failed, there would be quite a mess to clean up. The problem was that once an egg was smashed on the ground there wasn't much you could do with it except throw it away. His eyelids drooped as he thought about his destination and the risk he was taking and eggs wearing pants and screaming as they fell through stained glass windows and knights on horses chasing him with skillets...

 

. . .

 

When he felt the cool air outside the terminal, Lex couldn't repress a shiver. Waking up in a cold sweat as they touched down at the Côte d'Azur Airoport in Nice, he'd had no time to change his damp, creased shirt before boarding the waiting helicopter for the trip to Monte Carlo. Checking the time, he calculated he'd have about an hour free to freshen up in the suite he had booked at the Hotel Hermitage. After that, he was booked solid with tours and meetings for the next twelve hours. He was glad he had suppressed his initial impulse to bring Clark along; it wouldn't have been fair to leave him to his own devices for most of the trip. Right now, Clark would be sound asleep in his parent's house, warm skin and tousled curls, soft lips parted just a little bit, thick lashes fanned on his beautiful cheekbones. An angel fallen to earth, and how Lex wanted that angel in *his* bed, a reward for being good. Unfortunately, that dream would have to wait until he could be sure Clark was safe.

 

. . .

 

"I'm sorry sir, but Mr. Luthor is not in." The man who answered the front door didn't look familiar to Clark and he obviously didn't realize who Clark was. It was odd; the guards at the gatehouse were new too, although at least *they* had instructions to let Clark Kent through the gates.

Clark smiled, using some of his charm to try to get some information. "Hi, you're new here, aren't you? I'm Clark, Clark Kent, Lex's friend. Do you know when he'll be back? Is he just in Metropolis for the day?" It was annoying that the new employee left Clark standing outside when he was used to having free run of the castle.

"I'm afraid I can't say, sir. Perhaps you should call his assistant and make an appointment. Good day." With a curt nod, the man closed the door in Clark's face, leaving him standing in shock at the rebuff. Concerned, Clark used his x-ray vision to see if Lex was in the castle, possibly even being held against his will. It certainly wouldn't be the first time something like that had happened in Smallville. There was no sign of the skeleton he had memorized as soon as his x-ray vision ability had appeared, only a few servants walking through the halls.

Head drooping, Clark walked back down the drive, suddenly uncertain about his place in Lex's life. He'd left without saying anything to Clark and now he'd been barred from the castle. In fact, he hadn't seen or spoken to Lex since he'd kissed him goodbye two nights ago. He'd been so excited about seeing Lex today after a long boring day at school, about spending some time with the man he loved. It was bad enough he couldn't come over the day before, but now he didn't even know when Lex would be back. He took the long way home, not even bothering to use his speed. After all, what did he have to look forward to except homework and dinner with his parents?

 

. . .

 

The lengthy tour of the biothermics lab had left Lex impressed. He was convinced it was the facility he needed to acquire in order to advance the work on the Cadmus Labs patents, especially now that all work on the meteor properties had been halted. When the new organ transplant applications were added to the portfolio of LexCorp subsidiaries, his position in the business world would be considerably less vulnerable to his father's ploys. The difficulty was financing. Lex would not chance using American banks after the recent loss of all of his assets to Lionel, when he bought the bank holding Lex's loans. He'd been lucky that he had been able to out-maneuver Lionel and regain LexCorp but it couldn't be allowed to happen again. Alternatives needed to be considered and several of them were available in Monaco. Spending some time making the necessary connections at the casino was the next order of business.

Glancing at the time, he decided that he would try to call Clark. School would be over and Clark would be at home handling his chores. Lex called the Kent Farm, but only reached the answering machine. He cursed and hung up, unwilling to leave a message that might be heard by Martha or Jonathan. His next attempt was to the cell phone he'd insisted Clark carry for emergencies. When he heard Clark's voicemail greeting, he disconnected again, suddenly unable to think of what to say.

He frowned as he leaned back in his chair, trying to understand why he was finding it so hard to leave a message for Clark. He wondered if it might be because the change in their relationship was so new and fragile. Finding out about Clark's origins had been incredible, but when Clark trusted Lex with his hope that they could be more than friends, it was frightening and wonderful at the same time. How could he say what he felt in a message? He needed to talk to Clark if he couldn't look into his warm jade eyes or touch his golden skin, needed that connection to help him keep going. Sighing, he forced himself to his feet and began changing for the meeting at the casino, too tired to remember he had turned off the ring tones on his cell phone to avoid interruptions. He dropped it into the jacket he would be wearing and headed for the shower.

 

. . .

 

Speeding through his chores, Clark returned to the house and checked for messages on the answering machine. Disappointed that none were from Lex, Clark decided to try Lex's cell phone. He reached Lex's voicemail immediately and listened to the request to leave a message or contact his assistant. He struggled to find the right words. Clark understood Lex was busy trying to make LexCorp succeed, and he didn't want to sound like a needy teenager complaining about being left alone. In the end, the message was short. "Hey Lex, missed you today. Hope everything's going OK. I'd like to talk to you when you have time. Oh, this is Clark. Bye." Heading upstairs to clean up for dinner, he reminded himself that he trusted Lex and that there had to be a good reason he wasn't available.

In the shower, Clark turned his face into the spray and remembered the day he decided Lex needed to know what Clark really was and how he arrived in Smallville. Lex had lost everything, his new brother, his company, his cars and his house. He had arrived at their farm with nothing but himself and yet he had still managed to keep going, never giving up. When Clark found himself defending Lex to his father, insisting yet again that he trusted Lex, Clark knew it was time to prove it. He'd found Lex in the barn and taken him to the storm cellar. He knew he would never regret that day when he recalled how Lex looked at him in wonder and delight.

Clark believed Lex when he promised he would never betray Clark's secret. He wasn't as sure about Lex's reaction to Clark's latest confession two long nights ago. Clark hoped telling Lex that he wanted him as more than a friend, wanted to kiss him and more, didn't destroy their friendship. Lex had kissed him back that night, but had gone no further. He'd sent Clark home, asking him to think about what he was saying and to be sure it was Lex he wanted, not Lana or Chloe. That was the last time Clark had seen or spoken to him. Clark could understand any reluctance on Lex's part. It was one thing to have an alien as a friend and a completely different other to take that gay alien to bed and have cross-species sex.

In the loft, the cell phone sitting on the desk rang unheard.

 

. . .

 

"Welcome to Le Casino de Monte-Carlo, monsieur. May I be of assistance?" Lex waved the majordomo away, familiar with the layout of the renowned casino from previous visits. He walked past brightly lit rooms filled with beautiful people, all of them watching each other as they jockeyed for position in the ranks of the elite. Once, he had been one of them, at the top looking down at men and women who wanted him for his money and the power he would control in the future. He had used them, knowing there was no true desire, and then left them for the next willing contestant. The thought of returning to that life sickened him now that he had something real and pure waiting for him to return.

Locating the salon his quarry frequented, Lex entered with his usual cool, confident stride. His tuxedo was immaculate and perfectly tailored; his face showed nothing of his exhaustion and need. He waited for the invitation to join the baccarat game in progress, inclining his head graciously and accepting in flawless French. The game continued, the croupier dealing, polite calls of 'carte' rarely interrupted by 'fade' or 'banco'. Lex played carefully, losing a circumspect amount. His eyes subtly observed his fellow players and when he received the expected signal, he retired from the table, thanking them for their hospitality.

Walking to the balcony overlooking the lights of the Place du Casinos, Lex waited for his contact. It was not long before a quiet voice was heard, asking that Lex refrain from turning around. Prompted, Lex explained his need for funds and the collateral he would offer against the loan. The voice advised him to return the next evening when the necessary arrangements would be made. Sensing the withdrawal of his visitor, Lex waited a few minutes more before leaving the balcony and making his way back to the hotel. Lex never noticed the tall dark-haired man who emerged from the shadows and followed him discreetly.

 

. . .

 

"Hello, this is Clark Kent. I've been trying to reach Lex all day and haven't been successful. His voicemail suggested calling you if it was urgent. I'm not sure if my wanting to talk to him is urgent, but if you could ask him to call me, please. If I need to make an appointment to see him, please let me know. My number is 555-123-4567. Thanks." Embarrassed, Clark almost used the option to erase the voicemail to Lex's assistant, but decided four voicemail messages to Lex's phone in eight hours was the limit. It was after midnight and his parents were going to have a fit if they found out he was still awake. Lex should have been out of any business meeting and returning calls. Either something had happened to Lex or he had decided Clark was too much trouble and was dumping him without notice. Clark felt horribly guilty and selfish when he realized that he was hoping for the first option. He sighed and headed upstairs to try to get a few hours of sleep before he had to wake up for chores.

 

. . .

 

The soft purr of the hotel's phone woke Lex with a start. He groaned when he tried to move, his back and neck complaining about his sleeping arrangements. Sitting down to untie his shoes, he had pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to check for messages. When he saw the number of missed messages and voicemails, he winced. After kicking his shoes off and loosening his tie, he had relaxed in the armchair to listen to his messages. Lex didn't expect to fall asleep during one of the twenty or so messages from his assistant, but the droning voice proved to be a strong narcotic. Clark's messages went unheard, the ringer on the cell phone still off.

Lunging for the hotel phone, Lex tripped and fell to his knees, aggravating an already abused set of muscles. Picking up the receiver, Lex heard the concierge apologizing for disturbing him, but a most insistent gentleman was requesting that Lex return his calls as soon as possible. Lex recognized the number as his assistant's and assured the concierge that he had done the right thing by calling. Retrieving his cell phone from under the bed, he groaned when he saw the message total had almost doubled. The groan quickly turned to a curse when he realized the ringer was off. He quickly turned it back on, resolving that he might need to be rude for the remainder of this trip to avoid any more disasters.

After a hot shower, that did little to relieve the aches, Lex called his assistant and determined which of his many messages to delete. They worked for about an hour before the assistant informed Lex that a Clark Kent had left a message requesting either a return call or an appointment if that was not possible. Lex restrained his temper knowing it was his own fault for not informing his assistant that any Kent had the highest priority and immediate access to him. He made it very clear for the future. Once again, it was too early for Clark to be awake, so Lex resigned himself to waiting for a few more hours before trying to call. He hoped Clark would still talk to him.

The initial purchase offer paperwork for the biothermics lab completed, Lex headed for the meeting with the principals, prepared for a long day of negotiations. Just before he headed into the conference room, he tried to reach Clark. The Kent's phone was busy and the cell phone went unanswered. Still reluctant to leave a message, Lex pocketed the cell phone and joined the meeting. He knew his next opportunity was at least eight hours away, after Clark got out of school.

 

. . .

 

"Mom, how much longer are you going to be on the phone?" Clark was trying not to whine, but he was going to have to leave for school in a few minutes and he had not been able to call Lex yet. His mother frowned at him as she continued discussing the week's orders with one of her biggest customers and Clark knew his call was going to have to wait until after school. It was probably just as well, he disliked disturbing Lex when he wasn't in his office at the castle.

 

. . .

 

The negotiations had gone well and Lex would soon be the new owner of the facility, as long as he was able to raise the necessary funds in the time period granted. After a light dinner at the hotel, he took a walk towards the ocean, trying to figure out what to say if he had to leave a message for Clark. He thought about what he would tell Clark if he asked how Lex obtained the money for the lab. Clark knew he had lost LexCorp once due to problems with the bank and he was sure to be curious. When Lex thought about explaining who his backers were, he started shaking. He knew Clark would never be happy that he was placing himself and LexCorp in jeopardy to ensure he could protect Clark in the future. He might even lose Clark if he thought Lex couldn't be honest in his business dealings. Turning his steps back to the casino, Lex knew he wouldn't be calling Clark until he had fixed his mistake. As Lex passed through the portals of the ornate building, he was not aware that it shielded all cell phone transmissions and that he had a tall, dark shadow.

 

. . .

 

Trudging up the stairs to his loft for the first time in several days, Clark noticed a flashing light on his desk. Drawing near, he rolled his eyes as he realized he had forgotten about the cell phone Lex had given him a week ago. Flipping it open, he saw that it needed to be recharged soon and that he had missed several calls. Checking the number, he was relieved to see that Lex had tried to reach him, although there were no messages. He immediately tried to return the call, but once again was routed to voicemail. "Hey Lex, I just found the cell phone in my loft and I'm sorry I missed your calls. I have it now, so call me back when you can. Uh...I miss you. Bye." Feeling a little better, he headed inside for a snack, hungry for the first time in two long days.

 

. . .

 

Once again casually losing at baccarat, Lex returned to the pre-arranged location, endeavoring to conceal his anxiety. The low voice from the previous night began to explain the method for the transfer when Lex interrupted. "I've changed my mind. The deal is off." After a pause, the voice bid him farewell and it was over. The relief was so intense that Lex staggered and grasped the balcony ledge until his knees regained their strength. He left the casino without delay and was soon back in his hotel room.

Nursing a scotch, Lex sat in the dark and tried to make sense of the mess he was in. He knew it was his own fault; he'd panicked when Clark had revealed his secrets. He should have taken more time to come up with a solution, but his father was a formidable adversary and time was not always available. He would have to get an extension on the offer, go back to the States, and try to find some backers not vulnerable to Lionel Luthor. In the meantime, he would focus on improving the escape plans he had put in place for Clark, to save him after any exposure. Feeling better about his decision, he opened his cell phone to call Clark, only to be interrupted by a quiet tap on the door. Placing the phone on the table by the bed, he answered the door. "Bruce!"

"Hello Lex, it's been a few years, hasn't it?" rumbled his visitor. Lex beckoned him into the room noting Bruce seemed to carry darkness with him. Flipping on the lights, Lex asked Bruce if he would like something to drink and brought him a bottle of mineral water when he declined alcohol. Sitting down on the suite's sofa, Bruce watched Lex move around the room and finally settle in the chair he'd slept in the night before. "How are things going, Lex? I was surprised to see you here. I thought you had given up gambling along with your other vices when you went into business for yourself?

Lex grinned at his boyhood friend, "If I thought Wayne Industries was interested in biothermics, I'd think you were trying to scoop up my latest acquisition." He sipped from his tumbler. "I could ask the same. What's the glamour boy from Gotham doing outside his usual scene? As I recall, you never were a gambler, Bruce."

"You're right, Lex, I never gamble for material wealth." Bruce's smile was sardonic and Lex felt a sudden chill. "Biothermics? It is something quite different from a fertilizer plant, isn't it?"

"It supports my Cadmus ventures." Lex set his glass down and leaned forward. "Bruce, I don't want to be impolite to one of the few people I remember fondly from my years at school, but why are you here, in my room?" Lex narrowed his eyes as he tried to puzzle out the man, the enigma before him. "Why now, when it's been what, four years or so since I last saw you?"

"You may not have seen me, but I've kept track of you." Bruce tilted his head as he looked at the slim, pale man. "I was afraid you'd self-destruct for a time, but then you moved to Smallville and things changed. I like what I'm seeing now, Lex. It's been good for you."

Lex's eyes softened. "Yes, it has. It's not really the town or even my business, but there is something, *someone*, there who has made it all worthwhile." He leaned back and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "I just pray I can keep it all going, despite my father."

"I assume that's why you met with a certain party last night and tonight? To make arrangements that would let you 'keep it all going'? Bruce's tone turned icy.

"How did you...?" Lex's eyes widened before he could control his reaction to Bruce's question. "Obviously, I wasn't as careful as I thought."

"No Lex, it would have been successful except that I've been investigating this group for a while, trying to determine how they are influencing a certain criminal element in Gotham. I happened to witness your meetings and was concerned about a friend."

"I suppose I should thank you for your concern, but it's misplaced. I cancelled the transaction this evening. I'll pursue other options, options that don't skate on the edge of legality and morality." Lex's shook his head and quirked his mouth, "I guess you can blame that on a certain angel that owns my life now." His eyes closed, his exhaustion apparent as he murmured, "I just hope I can make everything happen in time to keep my angel safe."

"I'd like to think I'm on the side of the angels, Lex." Bruce's smile was genuine this time. "I think Wayne Industries might have some venture capital that's been waiting for the right opportunity. After we complete the paperwork that will keep Lionel at bay, I'll be able to send you back to your angel."

 

. . .

 

The whirlwind set of transactions that had completely occupied his and Bruce's time since the evening before were complete. Lex sat back in the luxurious seat aboard Bruce's private jet and sighed in relief. He could finally make that long-delayed call, and this time the news was incredibly good. Lex swore in frustration when he heard the voicemail message. "Hi, this is Clark, except it isn't. Sorry I'm not around so I could answer myself, but if you leave a message, I'll be happy to call back as soon as I can. Thanks!"

"Damn it, I wanted to talk to you, Clark. I know you're probably upset at the way I took off and you have every right to be...but I just want to tell you..."

"Lex! I grabbed the phone as fast as I could, but I was in the shower and didn't hear it right away! Where are you? Are you OK?"

Lex forced a favorite fantasy of Clark, a shower and bath oils from his mind and focused on speaking to the reality. "Clark, I'm fine. In fact, I'm better than fine. I just called to tell you...I wanted you to know...I'm coming home and I have something important to ask you."

"What is it, Lex?"

"It's really something I'd prefer to talk about in person. I can tell you that I'm hoping you'll say 'Yes'."

"In that case, I'll save you the worry. Whatever it is, Lex, the answer is 'Yes'."

"But..."

"I gave you my trust, Lex. That means in everything and forever. It will always be 'Yes'. The stuff of legends, remember?"

Lex had been hoping for a simple agreement to start dating publicly, but decided to go for his real dream. He could always pass it off as a joke if it failed. "So if I asked you if you loved me?"

Lex was almost sure he could hear the grin over the phone. He definitely heard the gasp. "Yes, Lex. Always and forever. Yes."

"I should be in my office at the castle by the time you get out of school. Can you meet me? I need to see your face the next time you say that."

"Why? Don't you believe me?"

"I do believe you, my angel. I want to see your eyes when I tell you how I feel, too."


End file.
